Memorize
by Phiii Channn
Summary: 'semua ingatan manis milikku yang kuberikan pada seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku...kuharap dirimu bahagia bersamanya. Selamat tinggal, saranghae Xi Luhan'-Oh Sehun. HUNHAN FF! IT'S YAOI! RNR PLEASE? :)


MEMORIZE

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cast bukan punya saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk berjalannya ff saya. ff ini terinspirasi dari 49 days dan lagu Jin-Gone. THIS FF IS MINE! NO PLAGIARISM!

.

.

DLDR!

.

Don't Like?

.

DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1.

.

"Luhan, Ini sudah malam, kau tidak pulang?"

Pertanyaan namja dengan pipi chubby nan manis itu segera dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dan senyuman yang tak kalah manis oleh namja cantik bernama Luhan. Sang namja chubby itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Aniyo Xiu hyung. Kau duluan saja, aku akan pulang terakhiran nanti." Segera Luhan menambahkan, takut jika Hyungnya itu marah padanya.

"Ah, arraseo. Baiklah, aku pulang duluan hannie~" seru sang Hyung segera keluar dari kedai kopi itu.

"Ne Xiumin Hyung! Hati-hati dijalan ne?" Luhan segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya melihat bayangan Xiumin semakin menghilang saat keluar dari kedai kopi ini.

Luhan segera menuju kedapur, ia membuat secangkir Cappuchino dan secangkir Espresso. Luhan membuatnya dengan cinta yang tulus, berharap bahwa tiba-iba saja sang kekasih datang lalu memeluk Luhan dari belakang, namun sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Luhan termenung menerawang bayangannya yang terpantul oleh kaca jendela transparan. Matanya menyiratkan rasa rindu yang luar biasa, sudah lama sekali. ya, lama sekali sang kekasih tak pernah datang lagi. Mungkin kekasihnya tak akan pernah datang lagi. Selamanya kah? Entahlah Luhan sendiri tidak tahu.

Luhan mengingat-ingat setiap momentnya bersama sang kekasih. Dimana saat dia memeluk luhan erat, menciumi pipinya lembut, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan manis, astaga. Luhan sangat merindukannya.

'Sehunnie…kemana sebenarnya dirimu selama ini? Apakah kau benar-benar studi disana? Bukankah dulu kau berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku?'

Luhan memjamkan matanya. Lelehan air mata tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Luhan membiarkan air matanya itu jatuh, membasahi pipinya.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berdatangan mengguyur kota Seoul tengah malam ini. Dan ini membuat Luhan sangat tidak nyaman. Luhan benci hujan. Sangat membenci hujan.

Kalian ingin tahu? Sungguh? itu karena masa lalu Luhan yang sangat kelam. Sangat kelam bahkan Luhan ingin melupakannya namun semua itu sia-sia. Masa lalunya itu selalu menghantui dirinya. Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita tentang masa lalu kelam Luhan.

Luhan membawa 2 cangkir kopi berbeda jenis itu dan segera meletakkannya disebuah meja bundar ditemani 2 kursi kayu yang diukir unik. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi itu, lalu memerhatikan jam dinding yang terpajang didekat kasir.

' 01.59 A.M'-batin Luhan tersenyum miris menatap jam dinding tersebut.

Luhan menatap espresso didepannya yang masih saja mengeluarkan asap hangat. Luhan semakin menitikkan air matanya. Satu menit lagi menuju pukul 02.00 A.M.

Biasanya akan ada Sehun didepannya yang tengah menyesap espresso itu sedangkan Luhan menyesap Capuchinonya. Tepat pukul 02.00 A.M Luhan dan Sehun baisanya akan menyesap kopi masing-masing di kedai ini. Berdua saja. Ingat hanya berdua. Namun sekarang? Sehun tidak ada dihadapannya, tidak ada lagi Sehun dengan wajah datar namun tampannya itu sedang menyesap espresso lalu menatap wajah Luhan lekat-lekat hingga membuat Luhan bersemu malu .

Luhan segera mengelap air mata-sialannya-kasar. Ia tidak boleh putus asa seperti ini, ia harus ingat janji Sehun dahulu dengannya.

'_Hyung, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan studiku. Setelah itu aku akan menemuimu, lalu melamarmu. Tunggu aku Luhannie hyung. Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak berselingkuh dengan orang lain dan akan selalu menungguku! Arra? Saranghae Hyung'_

Begitulah janji manis yang dikatakan Sehun. Semenjak Sehun pergi ke Inggris, Sehun jadi susah dihubungi. Luhan sudah berulangkali menghubungi Sehun melalui surat, panggilan telepon, atapun sms namun hasilnya sama saja. Sehun tak membalasnya. Tapi Luhan tetap berpegang teguh pada janjinya bersama Sehun. Luhan akan menunggu Sehun. Dan itu pasti.

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga akhir hayatku Sehunnie, apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku Hunnie? apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Kumohon jawab aku hunnie…kumohon…hiks…hiks..sarangahe Sehunnie.."

Tampak konyol memang, Luhan hanya bisa bertanya tanpa ada jawaban yang pasti. Luhan rasa ia mulai gila. Ya Luhan gila karena Sehun. Namja datar itu sangat berarti bagi Luhan. tak tahukah kau Oh Sehun? Luhan sudah lama sekali menunggumu, sudah 3 tahun Luhan menunggumu. Ada apa dengan Sehun sebenarnya?

'Klining~'

Suara bell kecil terdengar namun tidak mengejutkan Luhan. Luhan sibuk menangis sepi.

Sesosok namja tinggi nan tampan itu masuk dengan lagkah santai, ia melongok ke kasir namun tak ada seorang pun.

Luhan yang menenggelamkan kepalanya tidak tahu kalau ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam kedai kopi ini.

"Eum? Permisi, apakah kedai ini masih buka?"

**DEG.**

Jantung Luhan berdetak keras saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya, suara yang telah menghilang 3 tahun lamanya,yang membuat Luhan selalu menangis kesepian saat menunggu sang pemilik suara tersebut.

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna saat melihat detail orang yang ada didepannya ini. Nafasnya tercekat, rasanya seperti tidak ada lagi oksigen didunia ini, Luhan bernafas susah payah. Air mata tak dapat ia tahan lagi, Ia segera menghambur, memeluk orang yang ada didepannya ini. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

"SEHUNNIE! Hikss…hikss. Jeongmal bogoshipoyo Sehunnie~"seru Luhan memeluk erat orang yang ia panggil-panggil Sehun. Yang dipeluk menggeliat tidak nyaman, ia sudah memeberontak namun tidak bisa. Hingga-

'BRAKKKKK'

Luhan terjungkal kebelakang. Luhan membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget. Asataga! apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan?-pikir Luhan pedih.

"HEI! Oke, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu terjungkal. Dan satu lagi, Aku tidak mengenalmu tuan,"

**DEG**

Hati Luhan mencelos mendengar pernyataan Sehunnya itu. Hatinya teriris saat ini, bagaimana bisa Sehun tega melakukan hal ini padanya? Ya Tuhan.

"S-Sehun? Ap-a yang kau-bicarakan? Aku Luhan, ka-u tidak meng-ingatku? "Luhan terbata-bata, entah kenapa tenggorokannya tercekat.

"K-kau mengenalku?"Tanya Sehun heran.

"Tentu saja, kau Oh Sehun kan? Sehunnie? Kau tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Luhan yang kini sudah berlinangan air mata. Astaga perjuangan selama 3 tahunnya terbalas dengan cara seperti ini?

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Sungguh demi apapun Sehun tidak ingat siapa itu Luhan, bahkan ini pertama kalinya Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan-menurut Sehun-. Sungguh kepalanya sangat pening saat ini. Kenapa semua ini jadi berbelit? Padahal baru saja ia datang dari Amerika bersama hyungnya Park Chnayeol, ia hanya bermaksud membeli 2 Cup Espresso untuk dirinya dan hyungnya itu, tapi kenapa malah ia bertemu namja bernama Luhan dan tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti sudah lama tak bertemu.

Oh Sehun katanya? Oh man, Sehun serasa familiar dengan nama itu, tapi Sehun tak dapat mengingatnya. Namanya itu bukan Oh Sehun,tapi Park Sehun.

"Maaf mungkin anda salah orang Tuan, nama saya Park Sehun, bukan Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun sopan, Luhan menatap tak percaya. Air mata-sialannya- ini tak mau berhenti keluar. Luhan sangat yakin bahwa dia itu Oh Sehun. Saat ia memeluk Sehun tadi, rasanya sama, hangat dan nyaman. Sungguh Luhan berani bertaruh nyawa dia itu Oh Sehun.

"tidak mungkin."cicit Luhan tak percaya.

" Maafkan saya L-Luhanssi sayangnya memang begitu. Mungkin anda salah orang." Jawab Sehun yang masih pada pendiriannya.

Luhan menangis dalam diam, sementara Sehun? Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Maaf Luhanssi, apakah kedai ini masih buka?"

Luhan mendongak menatap manik mata Sehun. Apa mungkin dia memang bukan Oh Sehun? Tapi manik mata itu…memang sama dengan Sehunnya. Luhan segera tersenyum lalu bangkit berdiri dari lantai. Mungkin ini bisa ia jadikan pelajaran untuknya.

"Yeah, sebenarnya kedai ini sudah tutup tapi aku akan membukanya khusus untukmu sebagai tanda minta maaf karena kejadian tadi." Jawab Luhan menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

Ada perasaan aneh hinggap dalam hati Sehun saat melihat Luhan menangis seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin mendekap Luhan dan segera menenangkannya, namun itu tak akan mungkin terjadi.

Baru saja Luhan akan melangkah ia malah terjatuh, untung saja ada Sehun yang menahan Luhan agar tidak terhempas jatuh kelantai.

Luhan menatap manik mata Sehun tulus. Sehun sangat familiar pada tatapan-tulus- itu namun ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

Luhan sadar lalu segera bengkit sedangkan Sehun merapikan kemeja biru dongkernya yang agak berantakan.

"Terima Kasih Hunnie, eum maksudku Sehun." Aneh memang. Sungguh Luhan merasa sangat tidak Nyman harus memanggil Sehun bukan dengan sebutan 'Hunnie' ataupun 'Sehunnie'.

Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis.

'lain kali hati-hati.' Batin Sehun. Ia ingin mengucapkannya namun entah kenapa bibirnya tak mau bergerak sama sekali. Ahh, ini sungguh aneh.

"Jadi? Park Sehun? Ingin pesan apa?"Tanya Luhan dibalik meja kasir. Luhan terus tersenyum manis menatap Sehun yang terdiam.

" satu Espresso dan satu chocolate cake."

**DEG**

Lagi. Detakan jantung Luhan berdetak lebih keras lagi. Ingin sekali Luhan memberhentikan detakan jantungnya saat ini. Luhan termenung tak percaya. Bagaimana Park Sehun juga memesan menu yang sama seperti yang biasanya dipesan oleh Oh Sehun? Nah lihatlah, sekarang mata Luhan sudah mulai berair lagi. Kenapa namja didepannya ini sangat suka membuat Luhan mengeluarkan air mata?

Sehun yang melihat Luhan terdiam dengan mata berair seperti itu membuat Sehun bingung sendiri. Kenapa Luhan sangat suka manangis sih?-pikir Sehun tidak mengerti.

Luhan yang tersdar dari lamunanya, segera menampilkan senyum terpaksanya. Ia tak ingin menangis lagi. sungguh.

"o-oke…? S-satu Espresso dan S-atu Cho-colate C-cake akan s-segera diantar ke-meja a-anda Oh Sehun…hiks…m-maaf ma-maksudku P-park Sehun…hiks…hiks.." Luhan terbata-bata. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya namun sia-sia. Luhan segera berbalik badan membuatkan pesanan Sehun-walaupun dengan keadaan menangis.-

Sungguh Sehun tidak tega melihat Luhan menangis seperti itu. Entah kenapa ada perasaan bersalah mendalam yang kini hadir dalam hatinya. Apa sebegitu berharganya kah Oh Sehun itu?

Sehun memilih duduk di sofa panjang berwarna putih beludru dipojokan ruangan. Sehun memerhatikan kedai kopi ini. Sederhana namun manarik. tempat ini memang sangat nyaman, apalagi Sehun bisa melihat jalanan luar dan taman diseberang sana-yang sedang diguyur hujan-melalui kaca transparan sebagai dinding depan kedai.

Luhan keluar dari dapur kedai, ia melongok mencari kemana Park Sehun.

**DEG**

Dan ternyata dia ada ditempat fovorit Sehun dan Luhan. pojokan kedai, sofa putih beludru, dengan meja bundar unik yang menarik.

'Astaga! Kenapa dia bisa sama lagi? yang berbeda hanyalah nama saja. Kau itu Oh Sehun, bukan Park Sehun' batin Luhan menuju pojokan kedai.

"Ehem? Ini pesanan anda tuan." Luhan meletakkan nampan berisi pesanan Sehun. Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya segera mendongak untuk melihat Luhan.

"Terima Kasih Luhan, kumohon jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Tuan' itu agak risih terdengar,panggil namaku saja" jawab Sehun lalu menyesap Espresso nya dengan tenang.

'Oh lihatlah! Bahkan cara Park Sehun menyesap Espressonya itu sama seperti Oh Sehun. Ya Tuhan kenapa kau kirimkan manusia kembar seperti Oh Sehun?' batin Luhan berjengit kaget melihat cara Sehun menyesap Espresso nya itu.

'tenanglah Luhan, dia kan hanya menyesap! Yeah, mungkin saja hanya kebetulan'batin Luhan menenangkan hatinya.

Luhan membungkukkan badannya lalu segera pergi ke kasir. Sehun mengamati punggung Luhan yang pergi menjauh darinya.

Sehun sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Luhan yang sedang bermain smartphonenya itu. apa Luahn bermain game? Sepertinya begitu.

Sehun terkikik geli saat melihat Luhan menggembungkan pipinya imut seperti itu.

"Kau manis Luhan…"gumam Sehun pelan.

"AAAAA JANGAN JATUH! YA! Menyebalkan sekali sih! Aish jinjja!"sungut Luhan berteriak kencang saat flappy birdnya itu jatuh, oh. Luhan kalah bermain game ternyata.

Sehun yang sedang menyesap Espresso nya itu agak tersentak dengan teriakan Luhan, namun Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

Luhan memergoki Sehun yang mencuri pandang dan tersenyum miring. Segera Luhan masuk kedalam dapur, dan itu membuat Sehun penasaran.

'Tap…tap…tap'

Derap kaki terdengar melalui indra pendengaran Sehun namun ia asik termenung, tak memedulikan siapa yang datang.

"Bolehkan aku menemanimu Park Sehun?"Tanya Luhan membawa secangkir Cappuchino.

Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya lalu mengangguk pelan. Luhan segera duduk dihadapan Sehun lalu ikut menyesap Cappuchinonya dengan tenang.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Hmm, tenu saja."

"Kau ini berasal darimana?"

"Aku? Hhh~ aku berasal dari Negara Gingseng ini. Waeyo? Tapi aku juga campuran, yeah… Inggris-Korea."

Jawaban Sehun barusan membuat Luhan tertunduk sedih. Tidak mungkin. Oh Sehun itu asli Korea, bukan Inggris-Korea. Hhh~ mungkin dia memang bukan Oh Sehun."

"Aniyo…kau hanya mirip dengan… seseorang yang sangat kurindukan." Luhan meremas ujung kemeja putihnya dengan kuat, Sehun menelisik wajah Luhan yang tertunduk sedih ini. Ia jadi tertarik dengan cerita Luhan sepertinya. Apalagi tadi kata Luhan, dia mirip seseorrang yang sangat dirindukannya? Astaga seberapa miripnya sih?-pikir Sehun.

"Maaf sebelumnya, memang seberapa mirip aku degan orang yang kau panggil-panggil dengan nama 'Oh Sehun' itu?"

Luhan segera membuka smartphonenya lalu menunjukkan foto Luhan bersama seseorang… ASTAGA! Sehun saja sampai terperanjat kaget. Pasalnya itu memang mirip dirinya! Pantas saja tadi Luhan langsung menghambur dan memeluk Sehu erat sekali.

Di foto itu Sehun sedang merangkul Luhan yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya imut. Luhan sudah bisa menebak reaksi apa yang aan dikeluarkan Sehunpun hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

"Astaga… mirip sekali… pantas saja kau mengira aku Oh Sehun."

"Hahaha yeah… entahlah mungkin aku sudah gila karenanya."

"Apa dia sanga berharga bagimu?"

"Yaaaa, dia sangat berharga bagiku. Dia selalu ada disampingku, namun sekarang sudah tidak…semenjak dia pergi ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan studinya itu." Luhan menyesap Cappuchinonya. Mencoba mengalihkan perasaan sedihnya saat ini.

Sehun bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya Luhan saat ini. Luhan benar-benar terpuruk.

Sehun mengamati wajah cantik Luhan yang menikmati Cappuchinonya itu. memrhatiakn setiap lekukan wajah Luhan, sungguh mulus nan bersih! Apalagi bibir lum merahnya itu. astaga apa dia itu yeoja? Kenapa ada namja dengan wajah secantik ini? Hey Park Sehun! Kaubilang apa barusan?

Cantik?

Apa kau sudah mulai gila?

Sepertinya benar, Sehun sudah jatuh hati pada pesona Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun berbincang-bincang seru. Entahlah, Sehun merasa sudah kenal dekat dengan Luhan.

Tepat pukul 03.00 A.M. Sehun berpamitan pulang pada Luhan. awalnya Sehun ingin membayar pesanannya itu ditambah 2 cup Espresso-untuk dirinya dan hyungnya- namun Luhan menolak uang Sehun dengan alasan, itu sebagai tana minta maaf Luhan karena kejadian tadi. Akhirnya Sehun menorah dan memilih berterimakasih lalu segera melenggang pergi dari kedai kopi.

Luhan yang mengantuk tertidur disofa beludru tempat Sehun duduk tadi. Ia berharap bahwa Park Sehun adalah Oh Sehun. Mata Luhan tertutup dan selanjutnya Luhan masuk kedalam alam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

Sesosok namja tampan berpakaian serba putih ditemani dengan malaikat bersayap indah itu mamasuki kedai kopi Luhan.

"Kau sungguh cantik jika sedang tertidur seperti ini hyung~"

Kecupan rngan mendarat dipipi manis Luhan.

"Jeongmal bogoshipoyo Luhannie Hyung… apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Park Sehun?kuharap dia bisa menjadi penggantiku yang lebih baik. Mianhe aku benar-benar harus meninggalkanmu Luhannie Hyung…waktuku tidaklah banyak..kuharap dirimu dan Park Sehun akan bahagia selamanya…"

"YA! Kau lama sekali Oh Sehun? Lihat! Ini sudah jam berapa? Ayo kau harus segera berangkat! Lift kematian sudah menunggumu… Cha… masuklah…" seru sang malaikat .

"Saranghae Luhannie hyung"

Kata terakhir yng Sehun berikan untuk Luhan sbelum memasuki lift kematian yang akan membawa dirinya ke alam surga.

Satu detik berikutnya Sehun sudah berada dalam lift kematian dan menghilang bersama sang malaikat.

"Eunghh…Sehunnie jangan tinggalkan aku…kumohon…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued or DELETE?!**

Yeay! Sekarang ff HunHan yang Phiii Channn update. Ini ide udah bersarang dari lama tapi males ngetiknya. Maaf kalo gak memuaskan ya, maaf juga kalo alurnya kecepetan, Typo, Gaje dan tetek bengek lainnya…

Tolong bantu ff ini berjalan lancer dengan review anda semua…boleh lah ya? Boleh kan minta reviewnya? Boleh dong?

Okeee dehhh terserah ini epep mau kedelet ato gimana…semuanya bergantung pada review anda semua…NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO SIDERS! Oke oke?

Yaudah kalo gitu makasih buat yang baca dan jangan lupa repiuw ya! Okeee pai-pai kalo gitu…^^

Love U all


End file.
